Computer systems, in particular in the field of servers, typically include a plurality of electric modules, which often must be replaced during the “life span” of the computer system. Such modules are fans, storage mediums, power supply units or the like, for example. It is known to provide multiple of such modules in a redundant manner to ensure functionality by the one or the further modules even if one module fails.
In particular in the field of servers, it is particularly important for the replacement of such modules to consume little time and cost. The modules typically include a cable connection with a plug. When replacing a module, this plug must be unplugged from a corresponding mating plug first to allow safe removal of the module. However, there is a risk that—e.g. due to carelessness—the module is pulled first and the cable connection is damaged as a result since it is still plugged in the mating plug.